This invention relates generally to the stripping of sheathing or insulation off wire or cable cores, at wire or cable ends; and more specifically it concerns compact, automatically operable apparatus for controllably effecting the wire end stripping function, as well as being operable with respect to wires and cables of different sizes.
Manual, or manually controlled, tool stripping of wire ends is time consuming and inaccurate, and commonly results in damage to the wire core. The problem becomes acute as the diameter of the wire decreases, as extremely fine insulated wire is difficult to handle, as by gripping and the thickness of the insulation becomes so small that damage to the core by gripping and/or stripping tools becomes almost unavoidable. For example, gripping clamps subject to arc-travel gripping movement by axially movable conical devices can create wire control and handling problems, including insufficient gripping and inaccurate centering of the wire, and interference with means to effect blade movement toward the insulation.
There is need for accurate, reliable, rugged, and compact stripping apparatus that is capable of rapidly and accurately stripping insulation off wire ends of different diameters and sizes, without damage to the wire cores, as well as positive and accurate gripping and centering of the wire being stripped.